


Noctis warps during pillow fights

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctis needs a crystal soccer bopper, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Cheap motels and caravans just don't have the space or pillows for a full fledged pillow fight. But the Leville of Altissia does.





	Noctis warps during pillow fights

**Author's Note:**

> Waaah Noctis! What are we gonna do on the bed today?

Thirty thousand gil was a major splurge for one night at a hotel, but tomorrow was a big day and Noctis wanted to rest in a bed that could rival his own back at the Citadel.

Bright shades of red, mahogany, and the traditional Altissian green print greeted the group as they passed the threshold. Mint and cinnamon wafted from some unknown agent and Noctis whistled.

“Woah, they weren’t kidding about the Royal Suite.” Prompto jogged further into the room, opening a door to another section. “Holy crap check out the bathroom!”

Ignis rounded a corner with curtain draping and found another section with two queen sized beds.

“And it seems we’re only short a single bed this time.”

“Dibs on the main bed!” Noctis called, already flopping back on the expensive sheets.

Prompto sped from the bathroom, darted past Ignis, and clung to one of the Queen beds for life.

“It’s mine and no one will deny me!”

Ignis took a seat on the bright red sofa, surprised at how little space he took up. Noticing a lever he tested and found the beginnings of a bed to unfold.

“Well Gladio, you’re free to claim the last bed if you wish. I find this more than suitable.”

Gladio gave the large room a once over with his eyes and nodded.

“No protests here.”

“Didn’t the guy say we had free room service or something?” Prompto asked after releasing his face from his pillow.

Gladio walked to an end table with a telephone and pamphlet.

“Fancy stuff too. We should call up an order while we still have the luxury.”

Ignis appeared by his side, gently pulling the laminated paper from his hands and looking over their options.

“And while we wait, we should figure out a strategy as to where to go from here.”

“Whoo, plannin’ in style!” Prompto cheered, snapping a picture of Noctis splayed out on the bed and making his way to the stool beside the coffee table.

The others soon joined him after placing their order.

* * *

Prompto sat at the edge of the main bed and leaned back towards his outstretched palms.

“Delicious food, luxury room. Almost don’t wanna go to sleep.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis’ body bounced as he plopped down beside the headboard. “Why’s that?”

“Cause I know if I go to sleep I’ll have to wake up and leave.”

Noctis hummed.

“I know somethin’ that will keep you up.”

“Oh yeah? What’s th-”

_Pomf._

The satin and plush fell from the blondes face. Noctis chuckled at his friend’s expression as his brain played catch up. The other grinned.

“Is this a challenge?”

“I dunno… Is it?”

Both sat completely still and Prompto snatched the pillow up, tossing it like a throwing star and Noctis dodged by rolling forward and off the bed. He snatched a bigger, white pillow  and held it before him defensively.

Prompto laughed, grabbing the other white pillow and stood at the ready. The room was large enough for them to circle each other slowly. Prompto made the first move, dramatically calling out as he swung down. Noctis parried, and they went back and forth.

 Ignis gave them a single second glance and shook his head, continuing to clean up the plates from their dinner. Gladio paid them no mind, choosing to stay in his living chair and read.

“Why hello opening!” Prompto jumped back from Noctis’ swing to grab one of the smaller, decorated pillows.

With one hand he tossed the larger pillow, waiting for Noctis to grab it. As soon as the other’s hand reached out, he spun and aimed the small plush thing towards Noctis’ ribs. 

To his surprise, there was a shower of blue sparks and Noctis was on the other side of the bed, both white pillows in hand.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“And _you_ tried to be a sneak.”

“Yeah! W-well!!” Prompto hurried and snatched the other smaller pillow. As though twirling guns, he smirked and caught both after tossing them in the air. “Bring it!”

“Don’t break any of the furniture! This room cost us enough.” Ignis warned.

It seemed as though his message went unheeded blue sparkles caught the corner of his eye and Noctis was beside him, single large pillow held firm. Another shimmer and he was gone, rushing into Prompto from the side and sending them both careening onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

“Honestly. Gladio can you back me up before we owe the Leville several thousand gil?”

Gladio single handedly caught a small pillow that was an inch from hitting him upside the head, sending it back with a flick and smacking Noctis in the face.

“It’ll be fine.” He said, turning another page of his book.

Ignis sighed and hoped his charge wouldn’t accidentally warp a pillow into a vase.


End file.
